A number of liquid acidic cleaners useful for removing hard water, iron and organic (fecal and algae) stains from toilet bowls and the like are known. Such cleaners have not had abrasives adequately suspended therein and methods of adequately suspending abrasive therein have not previously been known. Also, means of retaining suspended abrasive detergent compositions and effective disinfectants adherent to a smooth surface such as porcelain in the vicinity of a stain for maximal usefulness thereof in removal of said stain have not previously been known.
It would be highly desirable to provide a surface adherent abrasive liquid non-gelled cleaner with the abrasive always maintained in suspension therein which is free-flowing but still viscous enough to adhere to a smooth vertical surface adjacent a stain and to the stain itself. It would be even more advantageous if such a cleaner contained a disinfectant which would work in conjunction with the mineral acid and the abrasive to remove stains whereby additional disinfecting could be accomplished.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaner having the above-desired qualities.